particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dalibor
The Socialist Union of Dalibor (Indralan: 大理坡, Dàlǐpōguó) is an island nation located between Indrala and the Dovani mainland. It is comprised of two major constituent-states, the Outlander People's Republic and the Yingu Chiefdom. Dalibor was colonized by Indrala in 2459 and the city of Gangzhou rapidly developed as the economic core of the island. Serving as the capital of the island, Gangzhou became a center of finance and trade, playing an important role in linking Indrala to Dovani. As the age of colonialism neared its end, Gangzhou fell into disrepair as localized rule centered around the adjacent Dalibor City, later becoming the post-colonial capital. In modern times, Dalibor City became a triad stronghold with the national government often in debt to or in allegiance to, if not led by, the criminal syndicates. The city a popular site for offshore banking, high-stakes gambling, and it also is frequently a refuge for criminals evading the law in nearby nations. Following unrest in The Outlands caused by capital corruption and the eruption of Mount Huojuren in 4492, Dalibor City became an independent city-state. History Pre-Indrala Indralan Dalibor In March 2459, Indrala took control of the island under the Indralan Dalibor ActIndralan Dalibor Act http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=141785 as the first act in broader measures to expand Indralan power in Dovani. Indralan monarchs would begin titling themselves as Kings of Dalibor. The island would serve as the site of numerous Indralan bases and host a number of military exercises. During the 32nd Century, the island came under the control of the Lao Clan, with Lao Tao leading as Warlord of Dalibor Region in the Great Empire of Indrala. Socialist Union The Socialist Union of Dalibor was established in February 4494, two years following the volcanic eruption of Mount Huojuren and the resultant refugee crisis in The Outlands. Angered by the lack of a government response from Dalibor City and the deaths of thousands of Outlanders, local officials rallied against the capital city. This culminated in the creation of the socialist union, separating most of the island nation from Dalibor City, which would become an independent city-state. Meanwhile, the remainder of Dalibor would become a federal union state comprising of the Outlander People's Republic, the Yingu Chiefdom, and the Gangzhou Capital Region. Geography & Climate Government & Politics Dalibor is a federal union of states with a semi-presidential national system of government. National government is primarily responsible for foreign policy, defense, environment, immigration, and infrastructure development. Most other issues are the responsibility of the constituent-states of the union: the Outlander People's Republic, the Yingu Chiefdom, and the Gangzhou Capital Region. A 250-member national legislature, the Assembly of the Union is elected through a mixed structure of direct election and appointment. Constituent-state legislatures each elect 25 members to the Assembly of the Union and 125 members are directly elected through proportional representation. The remaining 50 seats are appointed by the constituent-state executive branches of the Outlander People's Republic and Yingu Chiefdom. The Assembly of the Union elects a State Counsellor to oversee most of the day-to-day affairs of national government and to act as a liaison between the various branches of government. The state counsellor chairs the cabinet of Dalibor. An electoral college composing members of the Assembly of the Union and constituent-state legislatures is responsible for selecting the Chairman of the Union, the head of state of the national government. Political Parties Dalibor is a multi-party state. Prior to the creation of the Socialist Union, the National Solidarity Party had dominated politics for a number of decades. Its primary opposition, the Workers' Party of Dalibor was banned by the government in 4430 for allegedly advocating communist revolution and inciting violence among the population. The Workers' Party had its legal status restored in 4494. Economy The core of Dalibor's economy has historically been based on tourism in and around Dalibor City, which includes the gambling and hospitality industry. Other chief economic activities of the island are export-geared textile and garment manufacturing, banking and other services Dalibor City is an offshore financial centre, a tax haven, and a free port with no foreign exchange control regimes. The city is also a major center of triad activity, which includes both legal and illegal operations. In 4494, Dalibor City became an independent city-state Throughout what is known as The Outlands, comprising most of the geographic area of the island, there is prominent agricultural activity and some limited growth in the mining sector. The agricultural sector is most notable for beef, dairy, palm oil, rice, rubber, soybeans, and wool. There is no native currency for Dalibor, which instead relies on the Indralan shapir. Counterfeiting and money laundering a significant problem which frequently has an effect not just on the island but also on neighboring Indrala. Military Main Article: Dalibor People's Armed Forces Before 4494, the national government of Dalibor only maintained a self-defense force that was primarily responsible for patrolling sovereign waters and protecting government properties. Numerous Dalibor-based private military companies were contracted with the government to fulfill additional needs. A defensive wall was constructed in 4491 around the western and northern city limits of Dalibor City. With Turtle Bay on the city's east, a complete divide was created between the city and The Outlands. Following the establishment of the Socialist Union in 4494, the Dalibor People's Armed Forces was founded in November 4495. The DPAF would serve as the dedicated, professional military force of the federal union state. Demographics Dalibor is predominantly Indralan, with them making up 68% of the population. The largest minority group are the indigenous Daliborians, composing 16% of the population. The remainder of the population is a broad mix of races and ethnicities from all across Terra. Some smaller communities of notability are the Phra (7%), Dinh (4%) and Kyo (2%). Education The education system of Dalibor is decentralized with most control allocated to local jurisdictions. Limited subsidies are provided directly by the government to support primary and secondary education. Where local jurisdictions do not provide a more prominent role, schools often must rely on philanthropy or triad money. A single national university, the Indralan-founded University of Gangzhou, was maintained as a public institution until 4491. This institution was then privatized and shifted to having a completely online business-like operation for higher education. Religion Language The official language of Dalibor is Indralan (Indralan: 普通話, Pǔtōnghuà), which can be translated as ‘Common Tongue.’ The indigenous Daliborian language, which was spoken by the majority of islanders prior to Indralan colonization, is largely believed to now be extinct. References Category:Colonies Category:Countries Category:Dovani Category:Dalibor